


Serious Business

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Serious Business

  


  
It's a good thing Aris can't see his face right now, or he'll never hear the end of it. Daniel's sure that his eyes are crossed and his face is contorted into an expression similar to a gargoyle's but despite the stray thought that he wouldn't want his picture taken at the moment, he can't deny that whatever Aris is doing back there… it feels _good_.

He'd never thought in a million years that meeting Aris on that planet would evolve into something like this. The bounty hunter had visited the SGC on several occasions, wreaking havoc by evading security to leave the mountain nearly every time until the IOA threw up their hands and allowed him off-base officially since there was no way to stop him anyway.

Daniel had shown him around, helped him to blend in, and they'd become lovers. Not exclusively; the archaeologist knows full well that Aris spreads himself around, but he's discreet enough about it that Daniel has simply accepted it as another of the Ilempiri's quirks. And Aris has enough of those; the man is kinky to the point of being downright _weird_ when it comes to sex but Daniel just can't bring himself to hold that against him, either.

Aris' mutters die down suddenly, and Daniel glances over his shoulder. The Hunter talks and jokes constantly, especially during sex – he never shuts up. The only time Daniel ever gets to see Aris being serious is when he's on the hunt for somebody or something. "Something wrong?"

He receives a wide-eyed look. "Why would anything be wrong?"

Daniel rolls his eyes. "Aris, you don't do 'innocent' very well."

The other man grins. "You noticed."

Curious, Daniel turns and looks at Aris, who has settled back on the bed propped up on his elbows. "What's going on?"

"I brought you something." The big man picks at the blanket idly, looking at him with no trace of a smile on his handsome, scarred face. "Do you want it?"

"Depends on what it is," Daniel says suspiciously. "It's not another mine you rigged so it would look like it was still active…is it?"

Aris laughs. "No." Rolling onto his side, he reaches out for the pile of his 'Earth clothing' and withdraws something that looks a lot like a scroll. Daniel can feel his mouth start to water as Aris sits up, cross-legged, and begins to unroll it slowly. "If I give this to you, I want you to do something for me."

It's just like Aris to strike a bargain like this, Daniel sighs. Of course, he's never been left wanting so it's usually in his best interest to agree. "What is it?"

"Something you want," is all Aris will tell him.

"Okay, where'd you _get_ it?"

"Somewhere you want to go."

_Atlantis_, Daniel thinks longingly with his eyes glued to the scroll. "What do you want me to do?" Aris tells him, making gestures with his hands that are meant to be helpful, and it's just as weird as he thought it would be. But he agrees to it anyway, and is shortly licking his way down the Hunter's flat stomach to the thick cock curving up from the carefully trimmed patch of variegated pubic hair.

Aris _does_ end up teasing him about the look on his face before they're done and when he rolls away to tuck a pillow under his head, Daniel strongly considers just shoving him the rest of the way off of the bed. Reaching over Aris' broad back to retrieve the scroll, he opens it and gapes for a moment before he braces his knees on the mattress and shoves his lover onto the floor.

Aris hits the carpet with a _thud_ and starts laughing. "You really think the Ancients used paper?" he hoots.

"You tricked me," Daniel shouts, grabbing up a pillow and hurling it at the other man's head.

"It's not my fault that you heard what you wanted to hear," Aris corrects, stretching a muscular arm up to snag one of the blankets.

"You said it was something I wanted, from somewhere I wanted to go!"

Aris' laughter drifts up from the floor. "You shouldn't have said that you wanted to go to that Chinese place sometime, if you didn't want me to bring you the menu."


End file.
